


As titled in my google docs: "DRUNK ASF LESS GOOOOO"

by HoForWonHo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, lol olijuigotodd what is this disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoForWonHo/pseuds/HoForWonHo
Summary: what in the world did i write? apparently something really sappy.





	As titled in my google docs: "DRUNK ASF LESS GOOOOO"

**Author's Note:**

> some boy at a party asked me if i could chug bacardi, and i could, so i did. apparently i wrote this disaster after the rum had sunken in. 
> 
>  
> 
> i hate myself. 
> 
> p.s. this is for bryn (all my junhoon is for bryn tbh)

“YO WAS GUUD BINCH YOU READY?” Junhui asks without a hint of reservation.

 

“Ready for what? You’re so ridiculous why are you such an idiot?” Jihoon asks as he raises a brow. 

 

“Ready for the kiss of your life?” Junhui asks with enthusiasm. 

 

“I cannot believe I started doing whatever  _ this  _ is with you. This is what I’ve been trying to avoid since I’ve even started talking to you.” Jihoon pulls his short frame from his burgundy beanie bag and drifts his body into the kitchen. There isn't much in the fridge but he figures the milk and butter is enough to work with when making boxed mac n’ cheese. 

 

“Trying to avoid all of this?” Asks Junhui as he gestures to his incredibly fit and toned body. “I knew you loved me from the moment you saw me.” The confidence radiating from Junhui’s bright smile is almost too overwhelming for Jihoon to bare, but he does so because he loves the way the brightness burns his skin. 

 

Those small little freckles that line his face in such a way that the English dictionary cannot describe, makes Jihoon’s body tingle with so much of a glimpse of his cheek into his pupils. It’s all a disaster and Jihoon melts at any stare or touch Junhui lends him. It’s a magical expression of electricity and heat that Jihoon can’t seem to get enough of. Touch after touch, kiss after kiss, and Junhui’s strength will always feel so powerful to him as he’s pinned to the comforter. Every third friday of the week. It’s their schedule.

 

Everyone who isn't actually in a relationship seems to be in this sort of limbo where affection and lust are mixed together when feelings are too complicated to establish. Weeks of sex and false declarations of love pass and it’s normal. It’s college, right? Junhui figures it’s all a phase and that everyone experiments in college, so why wouldn’t Jihoon?

 

His delightfully delicate and doll-like hands sit sweetfully in-between Junhui’s own near the kitchen counter and Junhui can't help but think this is how it’s meant to be. Their height difference, their amount of intoxication, how the glow of the fireside light displays Jihoon as a god from above. 

 

“What are we?” Junhui asks as he takes Jihoon’s spot on the burgundy bean bag chair. 

 

The soft lips of Jihoon’s lift up at the sides, but his eyebrows knit together in a fit of confusion. “What do you mean?”

 

Obviously annoyed, Junhui asks again, “What are we? Are we together? Are we just fuck buddies? Because, fuck, I love the way your dimples show up at the most inconvenient times, I just want to mention it whenever you’re mad, or tired. You’re so beautiful. I just love every inch of your soft and sweet skin. I love how you always taste of cotton candy and mint. I know most might think it’s a disgusting, but I think it’s unique. You’re unique. I love everything that’s original, and you’re so original that I makes my bones break.” He lifts his golden hands and reaches for Jihoon’s delicate and gentle skin. Strong fingers stroke Jihoon’s plump cheeks with intimate care since Junhui praises his perfect complection so incredibly. “You’re so amazing, you know that, right?”

 

Dark, nearly black, lashes drape dramatic shadows across Jihoon’s high cheekbones as his ears turn pink with embarrassment. “You’re kind, but I don't think this will last, it never lasts.” The smaller boy seats himself on a lounge chair that has yet to be broken in by his roommate and himself. 

 

“Please don’t do this to me.” Long and strong thighs straddle Jihoon’s delicate yet built ones that rest calmly atop the lounge chair’s cushion. Somehow Jihoon’s lightly dyed hair highlights the melanin that brushes across the nearly-photoshopped surface of Jihoon’s exterior. “You’re like a drug to me. I can’t help but get more for myself, but I know I know I’m only hurting myself in the process.” 

 

Jihoon looks into those angled eyes of Junhui’s that he’s grown so fond of and smiles that tight-lined smile that he seems to wear most of the time. “But who am I? I’m just me and you’re  _ you,  _ ya know?”

 

Junhui searches the deep brown irises of Jihoon’s eyes, ones he seems to get lost in whenever he’s searching for his answers. “You’re with me, and that’s enough, right?” Leaning in for a kiss is the most nerve-wrecking decision Junhui has ever gone through, and he feels his heart jump multiple feet every time he does so, but his body belts after every further movement of his lips. Shocks of electricity numb and melt his body and they mold into one being. “Let's be together for now, and for now that’ll be okay. Just stay with me tonight.”

  
For the first time, Jihoon stays. 

**Author's Note:**

> if y'all can't tell i really love lee jihoon and his beautiful everything/ he is absolutely the most beautiful and amazing creature.
> 
> this fic was all over the place lol.


End file.
